Samantha in the Asgard Eventide
By the reckoning of the first "Traveler" arrival in the Holy City of Asgard, Samantha arrived on Day 99 of the entire affair. Her first stint within the city proceeded from Days 99 through roughly Day 379, at which time she was returned without memories of her time present in the Eventide to her world and allowed to experience the events of the Invidia, Redundo and Diffido chapters, through to the death of her father and the return of several of the "Sins" as real threats to humanity. In the postlude of Diffido's return to life and Valefar's death, Samantha was drawn again to the Holy City. By the reckoning there, she became active at somewhere around Day 390 or so and remained active and trapped within the Holy City until the conclusion of the war. Beginnings (Days 99-124) Samantha, in the first roughly month of her time in the Asgard, was plagued by extreme levels of paranoia and bitter reprisals against those that she met with. While she was able to actually converse with some of the people without too much trouble, a lot of meetings in her first thirty or so days were marked most clearly by negative interactions. Already accustomed to warning people off from dealing with her because of her demonic nature, the cambion actively eschewed close personal contact with a lot of the people in the city, though she did at the very least interact with them to some extent. Her first week was frought with massive social difficulties. Initially, she was convinced that the entire affair was a plot by her father, Valefar, who had sent her to yet another world in an effort to corrupt her as a retaliation for her actions in the destruction of Luxus and the rescue of Riese from hell. Samantha railed violently against most of the people she spoke to in her initial communications, and swiftly became more paranoid when during the early stages she came into contact with a being calling himself "Lucifer Morningstar." One of the incarnations of Satan from another reality, he was jaded, bitter and tired of the eternal conflicts present within his world and generally unaware of the negative level of her reaction. She, herself, became so paranoid as to hurl the bracelet given as protection and communication device by the gods into the nearest dumpster and tried desperately to escape the city. Within hours, she succumbed temporarily to the disease that bled away the colors from the residents, and was revived by the city guards almost a week later, haggard and exhausted. After the embarrassment of accidentally revealing her weakness and disease to the network, Samantha began to open up slightly. Her early meetings, however, were anything but positive in many aspects. About half of the individuals she met would react with violence towards her for some reason. The half-spider demon Kaz treated her from almost their first meeting as an intrusion into his 'territory' and openly threatened her. The clockwork angel Cheriour viewed her with active distrust from an early period, and after her first demonic episode about three weeks into her stay, was unsure if he would need to put her down as he had other threats in the past. Even initially positive interactions such as with Shou Hitokage or his elven friend and almost lover Karuika turned horribly dark after her first episode targeted Karuika in his attempts to save her from herself. Worst of all, however, was her meeting with the vampire Diva. While Samantha warned many of the people she met about her 'other half' and the fact that her demonic hormones could send her into a rage, the city was mostly unprepared for what happened when it actually encountered her for the first time. Sent into a psychotic rage on day 116, she sought out prey and tormented a wide swathe of individuals both verbally and physically. Karuika and a native by the name of Daryl suffered the worst of it, but the latter's death at her hands was almost solely the result of Diva's influence. Shortly after having fought against Karuika as the elf tried to stop her rampage, capturing and raping him, she encountered the vampiric lord. The woman offered her demonic side the most tantalizing option, to hunt someone with the freedom and aid of another. An almost unheard of opportunity, she joined in and Daryl's slaughter and the dismemberment of his corpse afterwards would remain as lingering, haunting realities in her mind. Samantha became almost terrified of Diva's influence and sought to avoid her at all costs, in the meantime finding that Shou and Karuika were locked doors to her as well, the former threatening her life over the incidents and the latter simply trying to avoid her completely. Not all of her interactions were negative, however. Some showed genuine concern, along with a more healthy distance when her condition was explained. She made contact and attempted to protect a young woman named Arya Stark along with a few figures whose names were familiar, even if the details from their own worlds different: Merlin and Niccolo Machiavelli. John Watson, Conan Edogawa and the angel Castiel proved also to be active leaders amongst the people there, and largely surprised her with their forgiving and rather unafraid attitudes despite her nature, the first of these finding employment for her as an apothecary at his clinic. Some of her first interactions with the Alternian "Trolls" were positive, if awkward, in meeting Aradia Megido. These, along with a young girl named Evelyn Samson proved to be some of her early bulwarks in dealing with being trapped in a new city, and gave her something to focus upon other than her own monstrous nature. Samantha settled quickly into attempting to gain an alchemist's license from the neighboring city of Utgard, in order to open up an Apothecary down the road and make something useful of herself rather than simply being a dangerous burden. Without her magic, alchemy, herbology, pharmacy and potions were the closest things that she had to the "Old Ways" that she knew, and a source of both comfort and focus, something to center upon rather than her weaknesses. By the end of the first month, the fact that she was not being tried and executed over Karuika or even incarcerated had her both shocked and, to an extent, cautiously optimistic about the future. (Shou Hitokage © Burningcreator on DW ; Karuika Mirel © Hushedpenance on DW ; Cheriour © Clockeyes on DW ; Evelyn Samson © Azathoth on DW ; Kaz © Parasiteye on DW ; John Watson © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as adapted by Guy Ritchie; Castiel © Erik Kripke and the CW; Conan Edogawa © Gosho Aoyama; Diva © Junichi Fujisaku and Production IG; Aradia Megido © Andrew Hussie; Arya Stark © George R. R. Martin; BBC - Merlin © Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy; AC Niccolo Machiavelli © Ubisoft Montreal; Lucifer Morningstar © Vertigo Comics and Mike Carey. ) Acclimation and Preparation for War (Days 125-167) Samantha's earliest period found considerable support, but her relationships began to take a turn for the bizarre and complicated about a month into her time in the Asgard Eventide. She encountered one of the Alternian Trolls, named Gamzee Makara. The disturbed bard of rage and Samantha met under exceedingly poor circumstances and the cambion's usual bluster only served to set the troll off, the two nearly killing each other in the ensuing confrontation. A vehement and nasty reprisal on the public network later, Samantha found herself arguing with his protector and moirail , Karkat Vantas. In the subsequent attempts at getting answers to what had happened, she met more of the trolls and spoke with them for answers. Gamzee's behavior had been nearly ecstatic in nature, which confused her as both of them had seemed aroused, but her darker nature had not released as it had before during the new moon. Notably, Aradia and Eridan Ampora clued her into the possibility that Gamzee may have taken what she had done as a sort of flirtation they referred to as 'black,' stemming from hatred or rivalry. The realization created a sort of mixture of shock, horror and curiosity in Samantha. On the one hand, after the entire incidents surrounding Juny, Emppu and Karuika, she was terrified of the idea of further human contact of a sexual nature. On the other, the possibility of some twisted alien species that had relationships that were inherently violent, rivlary-based and competitive seemed almost something her psyche could handle. Over the next several months, she began to explore the possibility of this emotion being a surrogate for traditional romance. Gamzee proved a complete wasted effort, his own psyche too stunted by drug abuse to be capable of anything solid in terms of relationship. However, Eridan's eternally pushy ego and their arguments over the reality of magic in her world soon led to a building irritation that, ironically, caused her to form a rather twisted sort of rivalry/relationship with him. Meanwhile, as hate (or love, or whatever. Seriously, Trolls. Read the link. You'll get a headache. She definitely did.) was blooming, Samantha attempted to make something of herself in the Holy City. Convinced she was trapped there and no longer certain that it was a plot of her Father's, she opted to make herself useful. Once she had completed her alchemical license, Samantha opened up a shop called "A Pinch of Sage" in the Loki District, well and thoroughly away from the Hel House, where she had increasingly come to blows with Kaz. The apothecary became one of two along with a rival shop, Asclepius, established by Euridice Taverna about a month later. The two focused upon medicine supply to Doctor Watson's Clinic and the local hospital, along with herbal remedies and magical potions. Pinch became increasingly known as a 'go-to' location for poisons and less savory materials, while Euridice was better known for her curatives. Samantha helped to supplement her business by quietly handling 'fencing' for some of the Loki District's criminal elements on the side, keeping her pulse on the minimal criminal activity in the city at the time. All, however, was not well in Asgard. With increasing time, Samantha saw the city subjected to attack after attack from beyond its borders. Surt drew up supernatural shadows from the homeworlds of one of the Travelers, plaguing the city for a period of time, nearly killing Samantha and Eve in the midst of a shadowy tornado. Even as the city was still recovering from that attack, a second came on its heels with plague born on the wings of a dragon into the city. Watching Arya Stark die, even knowing that the magic of Asgard would bring her back, developed a profound sense of not only helplessness as one of those fighting to find a cure for the plague, but also near unbridled rage at the enemies of Asgard. The attack was offensive to Samantha in ways that few others had been, as it targeted everyone, even those uninvolved in the conflict, and it showed that whatever flaws the 'gods' may have had in their war, the only goal of the Giants was absolute and utter destruction. Even if she hadn't signed on with the war in the beginning, the plague sealed her willingness to back up the city of Asgard. Between the plague and shadow attacks, Samantha's second 'demonic episode' occurred. The amount of damage was considerably less, though new-found friends Hisao Nakai and Ritsu Sohma were seriously injured as a result of the event. Samantha openly solicited the assistance of Merlin, a fellow half-demon named Regina and Conan Edogawa to ensure that she would be locked away on the next New Moon, when she suspected her hormones would overwhelm her again. In the meantime, she brewed an alchemical tea for the purpose of controlling her urges as best she could. It was in this stage of ongoing preparation that she and Eridan began to more actively become interested in each other, actively pursuing a sort of formal rivalry with a romantic side, much to the collective confusion of everyone around them save Roxy Lalonde, who largely approved of the idea (possibly because it shut Eridan up now and again). Those who knew Eridan had difficulty comprehending how anyone could tolerate his presence, and those who did not had trouble understanding the whole situation, but such was the way of things. In the weeks after the plague, it became clear that the Giants' armies were preparing for a major offensive. Samantha aided in the preparation during and throughout this period, building up supplies of potions for troops and attempting to assist in the coordination of defense. She, however, could see the approaching time of conflict and was concerned that it might coincide with her next episode. Hopefully the tea would be enough. For the most part, Samantha's relationships in this period were positive, outside of a very mixed reception from the Troll population. Conan Edogawa, Merlin, Castiel, John Watson and Hisao Nakai all resolutely defended Samantha despite her demonic episodes, and several vowed to help keep her in control. Perhaps the most shocking, though, was Uther Pendragon. A man who had no reason to trust her, he found in her desire to be no harm to others something worth honoring and began to speak with her with increasing regularity. Others, such as Regina and Cheriour, agreed to assist in keeping her stable, though their interactions were considerably more tense. She became closer friends with Jade Harley, Aradia Megido on her second arrival, along with attempting to become close to both of Rose and Roxy Lalonde during the period, the latter proving helpful for emotional support and romantic advice and the former having a similar love of knowledge and general shirking of the authority and plans of others. Her relationships with Sollux Captor, Vriska Serkets, Feferi Peixes, Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara soured considerably, however, because of her forming the early stages of a "Kismesis" relationship with Eridan Ampora. While Sollux and Karkat largely tolerated the choice, it would be a stick in the former's craw that would fester the longer that it continued. Karkat's repeated disappearances from Asgard, however, made it difficult to get a consistent bead on his reaction to the relationship, other than annoyed irritation. Feferi, for her part, was surprisingly forgiving despite Eridan having murdered her in her world, save to warn Samantha repeatedly of the dangers of tying herself to him. Considering Samantha's history in love, she took it with a grain of salt and did not stop pursuing the romance. Vriska simply called her an idiot and Samantha began to mentally compare herself to Eridan's ex-kismesis every time they saw each other. (Cheriour © Clockeyes on DW ; Evelyn Samson © Azathoth on DW ; Kaz © Parasiteye on DW ; Euridice Taverna © Occulthymns on DW ; Regina © gwenhwyfar on DW ; John Watson © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as adapted by Guy Ritchie; Castiel © Erik Kripke and the CW; Conan Edogawa © Gosho Aoyama; Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, Karkat Vantas, Vriska Serkets, Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora, Gamzee Makara, Rose and Roxy Lalonde and Jade Harley © Andrew Hussie; Hisao Nakai © Four Leaf Studios ; Arya Stark © George R. R. Martin; BBC - Merlin & Uther Pendragon © Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy; Ritsu Sohma © Natsuki Takaya) The First Battle of Ragnarok and its Aftermath (Days 168-225) Ragnarok was hell. Little could have prepared Samantha for her first taste of an actual war in progress. The legions of Fire Giants and Frost Giants emerged from their territories in Muspelheim and Thrymheim respectively, armed to the teeth and easily outnumbering the forces of Asgard. The Loki of Utgard temporarily broke his alliance with Thiazi of Thrymheim and joined along with the aid of allies from Alfheim and Vanaheim to bolster the city's defense, but even with the efforts to that point, the siege looked to be a largely lost cause, as the color-draining disease plaguing the city since the beginning of these events still lingered, threatening to throw the whole of Ragnarok's progress into chaos. There was to be death, but also rebirth. With Asgard so weakened, rebirth might not be possible. However, despite this, the heroes of the city took up defiant stances upon the walls and prepared themselves to bear the brunt of the assault with the aid of those travelers willing to aid in the fight. At the head of that defense stood Arthur Pendragon, leading the main body of the travelers and helping to coordinate the Asgard defense forces while the gods themselves led the charge against the giants. All of the nine gods active in Asgard could be seen on the field of battle, wielding magic or striking out with their weapons against the most potent of forces. Seven dragons took to the skies against them along with the greater giants, hammering at the city with breath of torrid flame. Samantha spent the first portion of the siege protecting the healers. Whatever skill she had in combat, it was nearly the new moon and she would not risk the lives of others. She made contact with Merlin and warned him that she would need to be incarcerated soon. Conan Edogawa saw to her imprisonment due to the power over Body Control he had, despite her concerns over his age and her own recent achievement of the third tier of power in the same ability. When she was released, she returned to helping Merlin and Doctor Watson in the process of ensuring that healer support is well protected, but noticed that the battle was taking a turn for the worse. A poison implemented by Merlin, Draco Malfoy and Euridice had managed to bring down one of the dragons, and the original beast that had caused such havoc for the last several months fell to the hands of a whole armada of defenders, but there were far too many still active and the enemy too numerous. Finally, she left the back ranks to the defenders capable of handling them and moved into the fore of the fighting. Nearing the final days of fighting, when things looked bleak, she hatched an insane plan along with Feferi, Shou and Conan. The four wedged themselves deep into the enemy ranks. Three provided support for Conan while Feferi used the powers granted by Freya to further boost his abilities beyond their norm. It bought them a precious few seconds of bodily control over one of the dragons, which they used to decimate a flank of Thiazi's personal retainers. Her reprisal was to slay the dragon itself before Conan's control wore off to limit its damage, and to send it back at them as a makeshift ballista. Samantha later harvested its blood and several internal organs in the lulls in fighting, detecting in the acidic blood and highly toxic bile of the beast the possibility of creating a truly dangerous poison, if she could just get the recipes for such a thing from the secret stacks of the Great Library in Odin District. On the eve of what most assumed would be the last day, the battle looked all but lost. Samantha found Eridan, and the two of them finally had it out over elements of his past that others had made her aware of. When more was revealed about his betrayals of his former friends and companions, she shared some of her own failures and betrayals. Neither of them was without blood on their hands, neither innocent in Asgard or at home. There, unsure if they would live or die, the two ended up choosing to make their status as 'kismesis' official, preparing to die together the following day. They weren't intimate, but the two were certainly 'romantically tied in the way that trolls were at that point. The Battle, having lasted almost a week and a half of ongoing siege was ended when Freyr stepped into the field of battle on the last day. Previously, he had coordinated attacks from airships above, but as he stood and ordered all to remain back, he smiled to the people on the walls, including the travelers that the god had attempted to sway his kin to trust more and released all of the magic within his body in a titanic explosion. It decimated both Muspelheim and Thrymheim's collective forces. Though Surt and Thiazi escaped unharmed, neither army, nor the defenders of Asgard, were in any position to continue the fight. Licking their wounds, they all retreated for the time being, resuming a cold war of wills from a distance as shock settled on the city and Freyr's sister Freya began to go increasingly mad with grief. In the aftermath of the battle... (WIP) Salt Side, Ran and the Plot to Kill a God (Days 226-278) WIP Thiazi's Retaliation and Resolutions (Days 279-328) WIP The Death of Darkness (Days 329-379) WIP (In progress) The Return and Resuming Unfinished Business (Day 390-???) WIP